Race Track Princess
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Violet is the track coach's daughter. She and Tate met one afternoon when her father made her go to a practice. Everyone knows not to mess with the coach's princess, but Tate never follows the rules.
1. Who's That?

_I fucking hate it here. I hate the people, the loud noises, the teachers, and especially the fact that my father works here. That is the worst._ Violet was cursing everything around her in her mind while she walked through the hallway of her high school. She kept her eyes down and had a book clutched tightly to her chest. She weaved around the valley girls and jocks that seemed to over-populate the hallway. She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand wrapping around her skinny arm. Violet turned around and sighed when she saw that it was her father.

Ben Harmon was Violet's father and the track coach at the high school. Most of the people at the school only knew Violet as "Coach Harmon's daughter". Everyone also knew that no one messed with the coach's princess. Maybe that was why Violet had no friends… Violet gave her dad a look and waited for him to tell her why he stopped her.

"Sweet heart, I need you to come with me to practice today."

Violet raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Why?" If there was one thing that Violet hated more than school, it had to be anything to do with track.

"Because your mother won't be home, and we don't want you home alone." Ben spoke to his daughter in an authoritative tone. Violet opened her mouth to protest, but Ben spoke before she could. "End of discussion, Violet. Meet me on the track after school." With those parting words, Ben turned around and left his daughter standing in the middle of the hallway.

Violet wanted more than anything to yell at her father's back "_Why don't you trust me_?" But she didn't because she knew exactly why her parents didn't trust her to be home alone. So maybe she had tried to kill herself. It was one damn time. She went to therapy and repeatedly told her parents that she was okay now. She didn't want to end her life anymore because living was more torturous than dying, and Violet liked the pain.

Violet sighed and rolled her eyes as the loud bell rang through the hallway, signaling that it was time to go to class. _Oh today is just going to be fucking fantastic_.

…

Tate was sitting in the last desk in the back of the classroom. He had tuned the teacher out about ten minutes after class had started. He hated school. He thought it was a waste of time. He was never going to use any of the things that he was taught when he was in the real world. _What a fucking waste of time_. The only reason he was even at school was track. He loved running, and the only way to stay on the team was to keep his grades up. School was easy for him because he took remedial classes. He was smart but preferred the lower level classes so that he wouldn't have to put in any effort into getting good grades.

Most of his time in class was spent thinking about other things, just like he was now. His legs were shaking with the anticipation of getting out on the track and running out all of his frustrations. His eyes watched as the clock seemed to be moving so slowly that at one point it looked like it was moving backwards. Finally the second hand hit the perfect mark, and the bell rang, signaling that school was over.

Tate was out of his desk and out the door in a heartbeat, heading straight for the locker room.

…

Violet was lost in her thoughts again as she walked along the track, heading to the stands so that she could sit and wait for her dad to finish practice. _Why is California so fucking sunny all the time_? She was pulled from the recesses of her mind when her shoulder slammed into a hard, solid object.

She stumbled backward, almost falling down. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist before she hit the ground. "What the fuck?" She yelled as she tried to regain her balance. A tall, blonde boy had caught her fall. She felt her heart jump for a second when she looked up into his almost black eyes. Her anger returned in the next second. She pushed the boy's arms off of her and stood up straight. "Watch where you're fucking walking!" She glared at the boy before moving past him and storming off into the stands.

Tate turned and stared at the small girl that he had just run into. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. _Why have I never seen that girl before_? She wasn't like the other girls at the high school, the Valley girls. This girl dressed like she was from a different era. She had on black boots, purple tights, a floral dress, and a sweater. Most girls at the school walked around in tank tops and short skirts. This girl also had confidence and anger like no other. Tate was mesmerized.

"Dude, don't even think about going there." One of the other runners on the track team walked up behind Tate and followed his gaze. "That's the coach's daughter. Everyone knows not to mess with Coach's little princess. He would kill you."

Tate rolled his eyes. He wasn't afraid of their coach, and he was never one to follow the rules. "What's her name?"

The other runner laughed and shook his head. "It's your funeral, man. Her name is Violet."

"Violet…" The name slipped from Tate's lips, and something about the way it tasted in his mouth just felt… Right. _I have to get to know Violet_.

**_This is a short update just to introduce the story. This story was requested as a one shot, but I loved the idea so much that I decided to turn it into at least a 3 part story, but it might be longer. This isn't going to have any ghosts or anything. It's just a story about our favorite couple falling in love._ ^_^**


	2. Persistent

Tate came out of the locker room and walked into the poorly lit gym. He had just gotten out of the shower so his blonde curls were hanging in his eyes. He was about to walk to the door that led outside when a shadow caught his eye. He turned and saw that Violet was standing on the opposite side of the gym, by her dad's office. Tate smiled for a brief second before making his way across the gym.

"Hey." He said as he walked up beside her. Violet kept her eyes on the ground, not acknowledging his presence at all. Tate raised an eyebrow. "You're friendly." He said sarcastically.

Violet rolled her eyes at his comment before turning her face up to look at him. She knew before looking that it was the boy from the track. The boy that had smashed into her. Even though she hadn't acknowledged his presence on the track, she had seen him. She had studied him during practice. He seemed different than the other guys on the team. He seemed weird, like her. Violet mentally stopped her thoughts. She had made a promise to herself a long time ago not to get involved with anyone while she was in high school. All teenage guys were the same when it came down to certain things. Violet's gaze turned into a glare.

Tate held his hands up in a surrender motion. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Coach Harmon walked out of his office. "Langdon? What are you still doing here?"

Tate smiled at the coach as he started to walk backwards. "I was just introducing myself to Violet. Now I'm leaving." Tate turned around and started to walk to the door. "Have a good night coach!" He called out as he walked through the door.

Coach Harmon turned to his daughter and gave her a questioning look. Violet glared back. Coach Harmon shook his head. "Let's go home, Vi."

Violet sighed and followed her dad out of the gym. She couldn't keep her thoughts off of the blonde boy. Her dad had called him Langdon. _Was that his first name_? She also wondered why he talked to her. Guys, no matter how different, never spoke to her. She knew that most guys were afraid of her father. Maybe this boy was different. She shook her head and stopped her thoughts again. _Absolutely not, Violet_. She scolded herself.

…

The next day was the day of one of the biggest track meets of the school year, and Coach Harmon had insisted on Violet attending. The track wrapped around the green football field. Violet was currently sitting under a tent that had been put up on the edge of the football field. She had a book in her lap and was lost in the words and pages. She felt a presence sit down beside her and looked up to see messy, blonde curls.

"You just don't give up, do you?" She sighed and closed her book, looking at the blonde boy from yesterday.

"She speaks!" Tate teased and smiled at Violet. He held out his hand to Violet. "I'm Tate, by the way." Violet looked down at his hand and then back up at his eyes. She noticed that his eyes were almost black. Tate pulled his hand back when Violet didn't return the gesture. "How are you today, Violet?" Small talk was always his go to.

"How do you know my name?"

"You might be surprised to find out that everyone knows you."

Violet snorted back a laugh. "Ha. Only because of my dad."

"The Coach's Princess, they say. You don't seem like much of a princess to me."

Violet was taken aback by Tate's abrasiveness. "You must have a lot of guts, coming and talking to me when my dad could easily see you."

Tate leaned a little too close to Violet for her comfort level. He stared directly into her eyes, which made her nerves rise even higher. "I'm not afraid of your dad."

Violet was intrigued by his statement. He was either lying or very stupid, but she was interested in learning more either way. She smiled slightly at him before turning her head. "I think you're up." She whispered. Tate leaned a little closer so that his lips were close to Violet's ear.

"I'm going to win this one for you." He whispered before standing up.

Violet rolled her eyes.

Tate walked onto the track and got in position for his race. He ran with perfection and easily won the race. Running was one part of his life that just seemed… Right. He was always running. He was celebrating his win with the team when he turned to look under the tent. He frowned when he saw that Violet's chair was empty. His eyes scanned around the track but couldn't find her anywhere.

…

Tate walked out of the gym and headed for his car. He was happy that the meet was over because he was exhausted and a little upset. He wanted to know why Violet wasn't interested in him. He walked through the parking lot and stopped when he saw Violet leaning against her dad's truck. _It's now or never_. Tate thought. Tate contemplated his options for a minute. Should he be cool and nonchalant about everything and just go up to her and act like nothing happened? Or should he be bold?

Tate made up his mind and walked over to Violet. Violet looked up and inwardly smirked when she saw Tate walking over to her. He was a persistent guy. She opened her mouth to say a sarcastic comment, but her words and lips were crushed by his. Violet's eyes widened and she gasped as Tate wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His lips molded against her, waiting for her to respond. Without thinking, Violet closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tate's shoulders before moving her lips against his. Tate smiled into the kiss and pushed his lips more forcefully against Violet's. He moaned when Violet's fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck. They both pulled away when they ran out of air.

Tate smiled down at Violet. He loved the way her cheeks were lightly tinted with a pink color, but her lips were bright red. "I like you." He whispered.

Violet stared up at Tate and shook her head. "You don't even know me."

Tate's hands squeezed Violet's hips. "I want to, though."

Violet hesitated for a moment. She thought about the promise she made to herself, but she also thought about how amazing Tate's lips felt against hers. His lips outweighed any promises. She nodded her head. "Okay." Tate moved to kiss her again, but Violet placed a finger against his lips. Tate looked down at her in confusion. "Trust me. You should be afraid of my dad, and you don't want him to catch us like this."

Tate laughed before pulling away from Violet. "Can I see you tomorrow? It's the weekend."

Violet nodded before opening the door to her dad's truck and climbing inside. She smiled and waved at Tate through the window as he walked to his car. Violet's fingers gently brushed against her lips. She had never been kissed like that before, and she knew that she was now addicted to the feeling of Tate's lips.

Ben climbed into the driver's seat and looked at his daughter. "What's up with you?" He asked, noticing that she looked different. He hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time.

"Nothing." Violet said to quickly, making it seem suspicious. "Can we just go home now, please?"

_Things are starting to heat up! Bow chica wow wow! HaHa I'm thinking maybe two more chapters of this story. This was supposed to be a one shot, but I have no idea how to end it. O.o Let's just shoot for two more chapters, for right now. That will probably change, but oh well! _


	3. Locker Room

_Are we hanging out today? _

_Hey, what are you up to? _

_I guess you're ignoring me…_

Violet read through the messages that Tate had sent her. She sighed and moved away from the computer. She had backed out on their plans to hang out this weekend, but it wasn't because she didn't want to see him. Her parents had insisted that they have a family weekend and go out of town until Sunday night. Violet had been miserable the entire time. She wasn't allowed to take her phone or her laptop so she had no way of contacting Tate. The family had gotten home a few minutes ago, and Violet immediately checked to see if Tate left her any messages. She thought about messaging him back but figured that it might just make him angry and decided to just find him at school tomorrow.

…

Violet had been looking for Tate in the hallways between classes then entire day, but she couldn't spot his blonde curls anywhere. She huffed and walked to her last class. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled, thinking it was Tate. Her smiled fell from her face when she turned and saw her father standing in front of her.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Coach Harmon commented when he saw his daughter's expression change. "I just wanted to tell you that you have to come to practice after school."

Violet opened her mouth to protest but then realized that Tate would be at practice. "Okay, sounds good."

"Okay…" Coach Harmon raised an eyebrow at his daughter, expecting her to put up a fight about having to spend her afternoon on the track.

"Okay." Violet smiled and turned on her heel, walking into the classroom.

The class could not move any slower. Violet had tuned out the teacher as soon as she walked in and kept her eyes on the clock the entire time. She was lost in her thoughts. She was trying to come up with a plan of getting Tate's attention. She knew that he was avoiding her because she normally ran into him at least once in the hallways. She knew he was probably pissed at her. All she needed to do was get his attention so that she could explain to him what happened this weekend.

Finally the end of the day bell rang, and Violet was up and out of her seat before everyone in the class. She hurriedly walked through the hallways, weaving through the throngs of teenagers. The bright sun blinded her momentarily when she stepped outside on her way to the track. Her eyes scanned the track as she got closer to it, and she frowned when Tate was no where to be found. Would he miss practice just because he might run into her? Did she make him that angry?

Violet walked past a group of runners, and her ears picked up on a phrase of their conversation. "Yea, Langdon said that he wasn't feeling well, and Coach told him to sit in the locker room for a bit until he felt better."

Violet raised an eyebrow and walked over to her dad. "Daddy? Can I sit in your office? It's so hot out here, and I forgot my sunglasses." She smiled up at him innocently.

"Of course, baby girl" Coach Harmon handed over his school key and patted Violet on the shoulder. "Work on your school work while you're in there, okay?" Violet nodded her head and walked back towards the school.

Violet threw her things in her dad's office before making her way across the gym and over to the boy's locker room. She looked around just incase someone else was in the gym before opening the door and stepping into the room that was lined with rows and rows of lockers. She stuck her head around the first two rows of lockers and saw that they were empty. She smiled when she saw Tate sitting on one of the benches in the middle of the third row. She felt butterflies flap around in her stomach as she took a few steps closer to him.

Tate had heard someone coming into the locker room, and he figured it was Coach coming to check on him. He had no idea that he would look up and be looking at Violet walking towards him. He rolled his eyes and stood up from the bench, turning his back to her and shaking his head. "Seriously, Violet?"

"Tate, I can explain." Violet stuttered her words as she walked up behind him and placed her hand on his back. Tate shrugged her hand off and moved a few steps away from her before turning to look at her. The look on his face made her nervous. His black eyes tore into hers.

"You can explain why you ditched me without any notice?" His voice was low and fuming.

Violet nodded her head. "Yea…"

Tate shook his head. He moved so that Violet's back was brushing the lockers. He was so much taller than her that he had to look down at her, and she had to tilt her head back to look at him. He could see the nervousness in her eyes and decided that he wouldn't torture her anymore. He had heard Coach talking earlier that day that he had taken his family on a weekend trip out of town. He hadn't really been mad at her, but he wanted to see if she liked him enough to come find him and apologize. He took her showing up in the locker room as a good sign.

"Yea." He murmured before pushing his body against Violet's, pushing her back against the lockers and pressing his lips against hers forcefully. Violet gasped at his abrupt movements, and Tate slipped his tongue past her open lips and tangled it with hers. His hands were resting above her shoulders against the lockers. He decided to take things a little farther than their last kiss and ground his hips against hers. Violet moaned loudly.

Her mind had completely shut down when Tate's lips touched hers. The fog was finally starting to fade, and she was starting to respond to his kisses. Her lips moved against his as their tongues wrestled. She couldn't hold in her moan when he moved his hips against hers. The friction that pushed against her core made her tingle. Her hands were resting against his hips, and her fingers slipped under the edge of his shirt and lightly brushed against his toned lower stomach. She was more than willing to turn it up a notch if he wanted to.

Tate bit back a groan as Violet's fingers teased the line of hair on his lower stomach. Her hands were dangerously close to his growing member. He pulled his lips from hers, and his eyes scanned all over her face. Her large brown eyes were gleaming with lust, and her lips were full and red. Tate almost moaned just from the sight of her.

Violet smiled up at him before reaching one of her hands behind his neck and pulling his lips back to hers, deepening the kiss by pushing her tongue through his lips. Violet's other hand pushed Tate's shirt up, and his reached down to help her rid him of the fabric. Violet's hands roamed over his toned chest, and Tate finally let out the moan that he had been holding in. The sound made a jolt of excitement run through Violet.

"Tate…" Violet moaned as Tate's lips moved to her neck. His kisses turned into gentle bites. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His eyes trailed down from her face to her chest. She was blushing bright red which made Tate smile. His eyes ended on her dark purple bra that covered her small but perky breasts. He loved how the color contrasted with her pale skin, but he wanted nothing more than to rid her of the fabric and see what was underneath.

Violet's breath turned shaky as Tate's fingers slowly touched her stomach near her belly button. Her eyes were focused on his face while his were watching his hands and how her stomach would suck in whenever he touched her. His touches were so faint that Violet could barely feel them, but they were driving her wild. She had never felt so turned on in her life. Tate's fingers made a trail up her stomach and stopped right under her right breast.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as his eyes slowly moved up to lock into her gaze again. Her cheeks were pink from blushing. Tate smiled at her and held her gaze while his hand moved to cup her breast. The look on her face as he kneaded her breast made his member instantly hard. Her eyelids sank a little as her eyes rolled backward, and she moaned. "God, Vi…" He mumbled before attacking her mouth with his lips.

Violet almost didn't respond to Tate's kiss because she was focused on the feelings that his hand was creating. Tingles of pleasure were rushing from her breast and pooling in her core. She was so close to just letting Tate take her up against the lockers.

Tate's fingers were pushing the cup of Violet's bra to the side so that he could touch her skin when the sound of the locker room door opening made both of them freeze. They both shared panic looks before grabbing their shirts off the floor and throwing them on. Violet ran farther into the locker room, hiding behind a wall, and Tate sat down on the bench and hunched over so that the tent in his shorts wouldn't be noticeable. He buried his face in his hands to hide his red cheeks.

"Langdon? Why are you still in here? Are you still feeling sick?" Coach Harmon called out as he came around the corner of the row of lockers. Tate nodded his hand and kept his head in his hands. "Well then pack your stuff up and head on home. Get some rest and be ready to work hard tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Tate squeaked out. He didn't move until he heard the locker room shut when Coach left.

Violet came walking around the corner at the other end of the lockers and had an alarmed look on her face. "That could've been so bad." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her long hair.

Tate nodded. Violet walked up and sat down beside him, placing her hand on his knee.

"But it felt really good…" She whispered, and her cheeks flushed red again. Tate looked up and smiled.

"Really, really good." He smirked before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Violet's lips.

Violet closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Tate's. "If we do this, we can't tell anyone, and we can't get caught." She whispered.

Tate leaned back and looked at Violet with a confused, hurt expression. "Why can't we tell anyone?"

Violet laughed and placed a hand against Tate's cheek. "Because I like you being alive, and if my dad found out you would be dead and buried. Okay?"

Tate hesitated for a moment, and Violet added one more point. "Are you really considering this? I'm basically throwing myself at you." She laughed and shook her head.

Tate shook his head and laughed along with her. "So you only want me for my body?" He teased her.

"Obviously." She teased back.

_**Okay, so I know I said 3 chapters, but this story has drawn me in. I think this is going to become a full blown fan fiction. Are you okay with that? **_


	4. Want Me Back

_I am so sorry that is update took so long! You can hit me if you want to. I deserve it. I have been too busy this week. Here is the update, though. I'm giving you some nice sexy time in this one to make up for the wait. XD_

Violet rolled over to the other side of her bed when her phone started to vibrate against the bed side table. She groaned, still half asleep when she picked up her phone and saw that she had a text message.

(T) – Hey

She smiled when she saw that it was from Tate. She didn't mind being woken up by him. Anyone else would have gotten a very mean reply.

(V) – Hi there.

(T) – Morning. What are you up to?

Violet rolled her eyes when she looked at her clock and saw how early it was.

(V) – Well I was sleeping.

(T) – Sorry. I've been up for a while.

(V) – It's cool. Why have you been up for so long?

(T) – Been thinking about you.

Violet's cheeks turned pink as she blushed at Tate's text message. She wondered if he was playing with her, trying to get a rise out of her or see if she would play along. She decided to see how far he was willing to go.

(V) – What's going on in your mind?

It took a minute for Tate to respond, and Violet got nervous that maybe she read his signals wrong. Maybe he had been thinking about her in a purely innocent way.

(T) – I can't stop thinking about us in the locker room…

Violet's eyes grew wide, and she blushed a deeper red. She had dreamt about their locker room escapade last night. She couldn't stop thinking about how Tate's lips and hands felt on her body. She bit her lip while she typed and sent her reply.

(V) – Why think about it when you can relive it?

(T) – What?

(V) – Well my parents are still asleep… I could sneak you in the house.

(T) – Seriously?

(V) – Be here in 10.

Violet sat her phone down on the bed side table and jumped up, thinking of the things she needed to do before Tate got to her house. She thought about changing into actual clothes instead of the ones she slept in. She looked down at her attire – a long, baggy sweater and knee socks. She shrugged. This outfit would be the easiest to take off once Tate got here. She smirked and made her way downstairs, being a quiet as possible as to not wake up her parents.

She stood by the door, watching out of the window. She smiled when she saw Tate walking up the walkway to the front door. She slowly opened the door, still smiling. He smiled back at her and opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him by placing a finger over her lips. She winked at him, and he smirked.

Tate took Violet's hand in his and followed her silently up the stairs and into her room. His eyes danced around the large space, looking at her sense of decoration and style. Violet moved behind him, locking the door. She moved back in front of him, looking up into his black eyes.

"Hi." She smiled and whispered.

"You look nice." His voice was a deep whisper as his eyes roamed over her body hungrily. "Little tease." His hands moved to her hips and pulled her body against his. "You have no idea what your texts do to me…"

He spun them around and pressed her against the wall. Violet gasped when she felt Tate's arousal pressing into her stomach. "Well…" She whispered. "I think I've got a pretty good idea actually." Her eyes shot down to his hips and then back up to his eyes.

"Vi…" He started to murmur, but Violet placed her fingers over his lips.

"You seem like a lot of talk and no action." She teased. She gasped a little too loudly when Tate grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her off the ground, pulling her legs around his waist and thrusting his hips against hers. She moaned when his lips pushed against hers, and she pushed back with as much fervor. Her hands gripped onto the front of his shirt, pulling at it. She moaned louder when his hips ground more roughly into her. She could feel her wetness starting to seep through her underwear, which was the only article of clothing between her core and his jeans. The rough material of his jeans sent shock waves through her body whenever he pushed against her.

A knock on her bedroom door stopped both of their movements.

"Violet? Are you okay?" Her father's voice drifted from behind the door.

"Uh… Yea. I'm fine… I just… I hit my toe on the desk. No big deal." Violet was stuttering because her brain was foggy. Tate bit his lip to keep from laughing at how she was fumbling around for words. He moved his hips against hers again, and she smacked the back of his head, glaring at him.

"Okay, baby girl. I'm going back to bed. Love you." Her dad called out to her before walking away from her door and down the hallway. Violet waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before she smacked Tate's again, on his shoulder this time.

"You asshole!" She whispered angrily. Tate laughed quietly. "Are you trying to get caught?" Violet glared at him.

Tate's expression became serious. "Maybe I don't like sneaking around…" He let go of Violet's thighs and let her feet fall back to the ground before turning and walking away from her, moving to the middle of her room.

"Are you kidding me? We already had this discussion, Tate." Violet stayed leaning against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tate turned around and shook his head. "Did you ever think that maybe I don't just want to fuck you? That maybe I want more than that?"

Violet shook her head. "I already told you why we can't…"

"Well then I don't think I can do this."

Violet moved away from the wall and walked over to her bed. She lay down in the middle of it and starred back at Tate. "Fine. You can leave now."

Tate didn't move. He stood in the middle of Violet's room, staring at her. When he moved he didn't move to leave, he moved to climb onto her bed and kneel in front of her. His hands moved up her calves and thighs, spreading her legs apart so that he could settle his body between them.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked as Tate's hands dipped under the hem of her sweater.

"I'm showing you what you're going to be missing." Tate grumbled as his hands were fully under Violet's sweater now, pushing it up over her hips so that it pooled against the middle of her stomach. His fingers hooked into the band of her underwear and started to slowly slide them down her legs. His eyes moved up to look in hers and saw that she was staring intently at him.

Once Violet's underwear had been thrown to the end of the bed, Tate moved down so that his face was near her core. She shivered when his hot breath drifted over her sensitive skin. Tate looked up at her one more time before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on her hip bone. Violet bit her lip to keep from moaning at Tate's movements.

"Fuck, Vi…" Tate groaned when he saw how wet she was. His lips ghosted over her slit, making him smile when her hips arched upwards. He loved seeing how much she wanted this. He pressed his lips to her core, slipping his tongue along her wet folds.

"Oh…" Violet whispered as Tate's tongue started to massage circles on her clit. Tate moaned against her, sending more shock waves through her body. "Tate…" His name rolled off of Violet's tongue easily.

She almost cried out when Tate slipped two fingers inside of her. Her walls stretched tightly around his fingers, and he moaned when he thought about how she would feel wrapped around his length. His tongue continued to lap against her swollen nub as his fingers started a steady rhythm inside of her. Violet' hips were rising and falling against his ministrations, and she could feel her release building.

She whimpered when Tate pulled away from her right before she hit her release. She opened her eyes and saw that Tate was smirking at her.

"Tell me." He spoke.

She tilted her head to one side, confused. "Tell you what?" Her voice was breathy and full of lust. She clenched her thighs together to try and sooth the throbbing in her core.

Tate leaned over her so that his face was close to hers. "Tell me that you want to be with me. Tell me, Violet."

"I… Tate…" Violet didn't know what to say. She did want him, and she certainly wanted him to continue what he was doing. She liked him, but she also didn't want to tell her dad that she was Tate. Her dad was far past overprotective, and she knew that he would just ruin everything.

Tate shook his head and moved off the bed. "When you're ready to be with me… And I mean in everyway, you know where to find me." He turned his back to her, left her room, and snuck out of the house.

Violet couldn't move. She sat on the bed feeling needy, rejected, angry, upset, and too many other emotions. She grabbed one of her pillows and held it to her face while she screamed. She was at a cross roads, and she didn't know which way to go.


	5. Slurred

_**Wow… I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated this. I'm so sorry. I'm going to start updating all of my stories more because summer vacation is only 3 week away! Wooo! Thank you for being patient with me. I love you all so much. This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy. **_

Violet was in a terrible mood. She huffed out a breath as she opened her locker and threw her books inside. It had been a terrible week, but thankfully it was the weekend now. Violet was in an awful mood because she hadn't seen Tate the entire week. She hadn't seen him since he left her in her room. Her dad hadn't needed her to come to practice with him and grew suspicious when she asked if she could, so she gave up on trying to see Tate there. Whenever she went looking for him in the hallways, she could never find him. Being avoided was really starting to piss Violet off.

She was about to close her locker and head out of the building when two of the track team members walked up beside her, talking about some party. One of the guys opened a locker a few down from Violet's while the other one stood beside him.

"Yea man… The entire team is going to Scott's house for the big party tonight. It's going to be crazy."

"Dude, it's going to be sick."

Violet's ears tuned into the conversation once she heard that the entire team was going to this guy's house. She listened enough to find out when and where this party was going to be before she closed her locker and left. She was planning on showing up at this party and finally talking to Tate.

She hadn't made up her mind yet on whether or not she wanted to publically announce that she was with Tate, but she just needed to see him and talk to him. She missed him a lot more than she was willing to admit.

…

Violet rolled her eyes at how "high school" cliché this party was. Girls were drunk of their asses, slurring their words and throwing themselves, literally, at any person in the room with a penis. One girl threw up in the bushes as Violet was walking towards the front door of the house. Violet crinkled her nose and kept walking. She was not the kind of person that was going to "mommy" people that got so drunk they couldn't function.

Violet always thought that she had more sense and morals than the average female teenagers. All of those morals disappeared, however, when she walked into the house and saw Tate. He was sitting on the couch and had some girl hanging all over him. Violet stared at him in disbelief before reacting without thinking. She stormed off into the kitchen and grabbed the first drink she saw, swallowing the bitter liquid in a few gulps.

Some guy cheered and high fived her before handing her another drink. Violet turned her head to look back at where Tate was sitting. He hadn't even noticed her. She felt tears sting her eyes as she downed her new drink.

It had been about an hour since Violet had arrived at the party, and she had lost count of how many drinks she had after number 7. The room was spinning, but she didn't care. She had been letting her drunken anger boil inside of her until it exploded. She walked out of the kitchen and over to where Tate was sitting in the living room. He looked up at her with wide eyes, having no idea that she even knew about the party.

"Violet?" He asked confused.

Violet held up one of her hands, swaying a bit. "Tate… I…" She took a deep breath because the world was spinning even more. Her eyes focused on the girl that was practically in his lap. "You are… You are… You son of a bitch!" She screamed the last part at him, and Tate leaned backward, surprised by her outburst. He had been ignoring the girl on the couch with him and pushed her off when he noticed Violet glaring at her like she was about to attack.

"I hate you!" Violet continued screaming at him. People were starting to stop and stare at Violet's breakdown in the middle of the party. Tate stood up and reached for her, but Violet jumped backward, losing her balance and falling into another guy. The guy grabbed her and steadied her before walking away.

"Violet, we're leaving." Tate said in a commanding tone. Violet laughed and shook her head.

"But the fun just started!"

Tate grabbed one of her arms and pulled her close to him even though she was struggling. "Let me go!" She yelled.

Tate leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I will carry you out of this fucking house kicking and screaming if I have to. Stop making a scene." His voice was a low growl.

Violet stopped struggling and looked up at Tate. "Fine." She huffed.

Tate held onto her arm and pulled her out of the house and to his car, opening the door for her before helping her sit down. He got in on the driver side but didn't start the car.

"Did you drive here?" He asked while keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"No. I walked."

"Good." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Violet leaned close to Tate and placed a hand on his thigh. "Are you mad at me?"

Tate's jaw clenched as he shook his head. Violet could tell he was lying.

"You're mad."

Tate turned to look at her. "Violet…" His tone was warning.

"Don't be mad at me." She squeezed his thigh before inching her hand higher up his leg.

"Don't" Tate growled as he grabbed her hand and moved it away from his leg.

Violet stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Tatey…"

Tate finally turned to face her. His expression was hard. "What did you plan on accomplishing tonight, Violet?"

"What?"

Tate took a deep breath to try and keep his anger in check. "Why are you here? Why are you shit faced drunk?"

Violet shook her head and glared. "This is your fault!" She yelled and sat back as far as she could from him, resting her back against the car door.

"My fault?"

"Yea. You've been avoiding me all week. I came to the party just to find you, and what did I find? You and some girl all cozy on the couch!"

Tate laughed angrily. "Did you not even pay attention to what was happening? That girl was drunk and a whore. I wasn't even paying her any attention! I was sitting there the entire time wondering what you were doing tonight. You're all I think about."

Violet's mind was still fuzzy, and Tate's words were confusing her so she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm done talking." She grumbled.

"Fine." Tate retorted as he turned forward and started the car, driving away from the house. A loud silence filled the small space in between them. Violet closed her eyes for a few moments because the trees flying past the car window were making her nauseous. When she opened her eyes again, she watched as Tate zoomed past the road that her house was on.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sure as hell not letting Coach see you when you're like this."

That was the last thing said until Tate pulled into his driveway.

"What about your parents?" Violet asked as she watched Tate turn off the car.

"They're never home." He spoke as he got out of the car. Violet watched through the windshield as Tate walked around the front of the car, moving to her side. He opened the door for her and helped her stand. Violet tripped over her own feet, finding it hard to walk. Tate grabbed her before she could fall on her face and pulled her into his arms, picking her up.

"I can walk by myself." Violet grumbled. Tate didn't reply as he carried her to the front door. "You don't have to do this." She tried again, but he still didn't reply so she rested her head against his chest as he carried her into the house and upstairs to his bedroom.

Violet's eyes scanned around the room as Tate sat her down on his bed. His walls were a dark gray and covered in band posters. Her eyes moved to focus on Tate when he sat down at her feet.

"Are you going to puke?" He asked. She shook her head. "Good. If you are, then tell me. Don't puke on my bed." His words still held anger in them, and Violet felt guilty.

They sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes. Violet's thoughts were all over the place, and she didn't realize that her hands had started roaming over her body. Tate's eyes followed her hands as they moved over her collarbone before moving down lower on her chest.

Tate shook his head and looked away. "Violet, what's gotten into you?"

Violet smirked. "Not you."

Tate rolled his eyes. "."

Violet leaned forward and placed her hands on Tate's knees. "Why don't you get into me, Tate? I want you to…"

Tate leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Violet's. "You're drunk."

"And needy." Violet whispered and pushed her lips against Tate's. She leaned forward onto her knees so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull his chest against hers. It took Tate a minute to respond to the kiss, but he eventually gave in and began pushing his lips against Violet's. His mind shut off as her soft lips moved against his, and he moaned when her teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

Tate's thoughts kicked into high gear again when Violet's hands moved to the front of his jeans. He pulled his lips away from hers, shaking his head and pushing her shoulders. "No. I'm sorry…"

"Are you kidding me?" Violet growled and pulled away from him, leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"I can't take advantage of you when you're drunk."

Violet took a deep breath before she burst into tears. Tate was startled by her sudden change in emotion.

"You're kind of a bi-polar drunk." He whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Violet whispered.

Tate moved so that he was sitting closer to Violet and placed an hand on either side of her waist.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Tate!" Violet looked up at him as tears stained her cheeks. His fingertips brushed against her red cheeks, wiping away her tears. "I don't deserve you… But I want you so badly. I love you, Tate."

Tate almost replied to her terms of endearment, but his mind reminded him that she was drunk. He shook his head and pulled her into his arms, moving them so that she was lying against his chest. "Shh… Vi. Just go to sleep before you say more things that you won't remember in the morning."


	6. Need You Now

Violet could feel the sun hitting her eyes and warming her face as she slowly woke up. The more conscious she became the more her head started to pound. It felt like someone was hitting her forehead with a hammer. She groaned as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Tate's voice murmured from beside her. Violet's eyes shot open. She realized she wasn't in her bedroom. She wasn't in her bed. She started to panic, trying to remember the events from last night but couldn't recall anything. Her hands instinctively moved to lift the bed sheet up, making sure that she was dressed.

Tate chuckled at Violet's panicked movements. "Don't worry. We didn't have drunken sex last night." Tate wanted to continue with "even though you were begging for it", but he decided that starting a fight so early in the morning was probably not the best idea. He was still a little angry with Violet.

Violet turned her head to the side, looking at Tate. He was leaning back against the headboard and looking down at where she was lying on her back. "How did I get here?"

"Well it all started when your mommy and daddy fell in love…" Tate joked, and Violet moved to smack his arm, but her head started to ache even more.

"Don't be an ass." She growled as she covered her face with her hands again. "What happened last night?"

"Besides you getting shit faced?"

Violet peeked from the cracks of her fingers. "I can't remember anything."

Tate nodded his head. "I figured you wouldn't remember… Don't worry. Nothing happened."

Violet nodded slowly before she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Owe…" She whimpered as she cradled her head in her hands.

"Here…" Tate handed Violet a glass. "Drink it. It will help with your hangover."

Violet took a sip of the soupy liquid in the glass. "This tastes like shit." She coughed as the liquid burned her throat.

"But it works."

Violet took a few more small sips before handing the glass back to Tate. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Tate asked as he put the glass on the side table.

Violet shook her head. "For everything. For last night."

Tate shrugged. "Shit happens." The words came out more bitter than he intended.

"You're mad." Violet looked up at Tate through the hair that had fallen in her eyes.

Tate shook his head and moved to tuck Violet's hair behind her ear so that he could see her eyes more clearly. "It's not that I'm mad… I'm just… Forget it. It's nothing."

"No. Tell me. What did I do?" Violet took one of Tate's hands in hers.

"You just said something last night that took a toll on my emotions."

"Was it bad? Mean? I'm sorry for whatever I said. I'm sure I didn't mean it."

Tate nodded, trying not to show how upset he was. "Yea, you right. You probably didn't mean it." He had been trying to convince himself all morning that Violet hadn't meant to confess that she loved him.

Violet smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me. I know you've been avoiding me lately. Thank you for not abandoning me last night."

"I would never leave you at a party when you're dunk. And I wasn't avoiding you…"

Violet gave Tate a look.

"Okay, maybe I was avoiding you a little, but it was only because I can't stand being around you and not being able to touch you. Or kiss you. Or act like we're together. I can't hide how I feel about you."

Violet sighed. "We keep going around in circles about this… I told you…"

Tate let go of Violet's hand and stood up from the bed, running his hands over his face in frustration. "God damn it! How many times do I have to say it? I don't care what your father says. I want to be with you!"

Violet moved onto her knees. "You wouldn't care if my dad got so angry that he kicked you off the track team? Or if he grounded me just to keep me from you? He has a bad temper, Tate. You don't want to deal with that."

Tate moved so that he was standing at the edge of the bed, almost eye level with Violet. "I don't care as long as I get to be with you."

Violet shook her head. "This isn't some fairytale. You can't say things like that."

Tate's hands cupped Violet's face. "I mean what I say, Vi. I just need you."

Violet's hands covered Tate's. "I'm scared…"

"I will never let anybody or anything hurt you. I swear." Tate whispered before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against Violet's. "Let's just try. Please." His words whispered against Violet's lips, making her whimper.

"I don't know." Violet whispered before Tate's lips were moving against hers again. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. His lips pulled at hers as his tongue ran along her bottom lip. Tate pulled away when Violet opened her mouth to him.

"Please." He whispered. His lips moved along her jaw line and down her neck.

Violet moaned. "Maybe…"

"Come on, Violet." Tate murmured against Violet's soft skin. He places open mouthed kisses on her neck. His tongue flickered, tasting her skin.

Violet bit her lip, hesitating. She gasped when Tate's teeth nipped at her skin. "Okay." It was barely a whisper.

"Okay?" Tate pulled back and looked in Violet's eyes.

"Yea. Okay."

Tate smiled. "Okay." He moved to connect their lips again, but Violet held up her hand.

"One condition."

Tate arched an eyebrow.

Violet's eyes moved down to his pants and then back up to his eyes. "Take 'em off."

Tate chuckled as he stood up, winking at Violet. "Anything you want." His hands moved to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Violet licked her lips as her eyes roamed over Tate's toned chest. She watched with focused eyes as his fingers worked at unhooking his belt before he slid down his pants and boxers. Violet's eyes grew wide when she saw just how big Tate really was.

"You look like a little kid on Christmas morning." Tate teased as he looked at Violet's expression.

Violet blushed and looked up at him. "I like this present." She winked at him.

"Come here." Tate murmured. Violet scooted forward on her knees until she was on the edge of the bed. She gently moved her fingers against Tate's chest, making goose bumps appear all over his skin. Tate's fingers played with the hem of Violet's sweater, occasionally dipping under to fabric to tickle her skin. He pulled the sweater up and over her head when Violet's hands got close to his arousal.

His eyes focused on the same purple bra that she had been wearing that day in the locker room. "I've been dreaming about taking this damn thing off of you." He growled as his hands moved to her back, working on the clasp of the bra. Violet smiled and bit her lips, arching her chest towards him. Tate smiled triumphantly when he finally got the clasp undone, sliding the fabric down Violet's arms.

Violet shivered as the cold air in the room hit her breasts. Tate's eyes were frozen on her chest. "Now who looks like a kid on Christmas?" Violet teased.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Tate murmured.

Violet giggled as she placed a finger under Tate's chin and pulled his gaze up to meet hers. "You know, staring is fun, but I think you'll like touching better." Violet took Tate's hands in hers, pressing them against her breasts. Tate's eyes moved back down to her chest as he kneaded her soft skin in his hands. Violet bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. She could feel herself getting aroused under Tate's ministrations.

Tate leaned forward and placed kisses along Violet's collarbone before moving lower and replacing one of his hands with his mouth. Violet couldn't hold in her moan as Tate's tongue flicked against her hard nipple. Her fingers were knotted in his hair, pushing his mouth closer to her chest.

His hands moved down her sides, hooking his fingers into the band of Violet's leggings. His mouth moved to her neglected breast as he pushed her leggings and underwear down her slender legs.

Violet whimpered when Tate pulled his mouth away from her. His eyes looked into hers and were blazing with lust. "Sit back." His voice was dark and low.

Violet sat back and moved her legs in front of her. Tate pulled Violet's leggings and underwear off of her feet. "Lie back." He murmured. Violet bit her lip and slowly moved backward until she was flat against the bed. She could feel her nerves rolling in her stomach as Tate moved to hover over her.

Tate pressed his lips against Violet's gently as he settled himself between her legs. Violet whimpered when she felt his length brush against her core.

"Tate?" Violet didn't realize she had said his name in a questioning way until after she said it.

Tate looked at her. He could hear the nervousness in Violet's voice. "Is everything okay?"

Violet nodded quickly. "Yea. Yes. I'm just… I've never…"

Tate's brow knitted in confusion. "Wait… You've never done this before."

Violet shook her head and worried her lip between her teeth. "No… Is that okay? Do you not want to anymore? Should we stop?" Violet was rambling.

Tate pressed a finger against her lips, stopping her questions. "Take a breath." He watched as Violet inhaled and exhaled a large gulp of air. "I'm sorry, Vi."

"For what?"

"For taking this too fast. I just thought that you had done this before because you're so confident. I should've asked."

Violet reached up and cupped Tate's cheek. "It's okay. I'm just not too sure on what to do now."

Tate smiled against her palm, moving his cheek against her smooth hand. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes. Please… I want to."

Tate nodded and pressed his lips to Violet's again. This time the kiss was slow and sensual. His lips pushed and pulled against hers. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Violet opened her mouth to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his chest against hers. She lifted one of her legs up and wrapped it around his hip, pushing her hips into his. Tate groaned into the kiss when Violet's heat pressed against his length.

"We'll take it slow." He murmured against her lips.

Violet shook her head. "I don't want to go slow. I need you. Right now."

Tate groaned at her words, trying to find his control. "I don't want to hurt you, Violet."

"You won't. I'll be fine. I promise." She pulled Tate's lips back to hers as one of her hands moved between them and wrapped around Tate's length.

"Condom." Violet murmured. Tate nodded and reached over to the side table, pulling a condom out and unwrapping it. Violet took it from his hand and rolled it down his shaft.

"Tate, please." Violet begged. He whimpered against her lips as her hand moved his length against her core.

Tate reached down and pulled Violet's hand away from him, threading his fingers in between hers as he pushed her hand above her head. Violet gasped and squeezed Tate's hand when he pushed into her. Tate bit his lip to keep his control.

"Are you okay?" He growled.

Violet nodded, gripping Tate's shoulder with her free hand. "Just don't stop. Please, don't stop."

"I couldn't if I tried." Tate mumbled against Violet's skin as he started to rock his hips against hers. Violet felt the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched start to ease with each thrust. Soon she was pushing her hips up to meet Tate's thrusts. Tate's pelvic bone hit her sensitive bundle of nerves every time he pushed deeply into her.

Tate's name was falling from Violet's lips in breathy whispers every few seconds. She was digging her nails into his hand and shoulder blade. Tate was biting and marking Violet's soft skin with his kisses. Both of them could feel their releases building.

"Fuck, Violet…" Tate groaned. He could feel Violet start to shake under him. "Just let go, baby. Let go." He whispered into her ear.

"Tate!" Violet cried out as her release shook through her small frame. She wrapped her legs around Tate's waist to try and hold him to her. Tate moaned loudly as his release spilled out of him. Tate's arm gave out, and he collapsed on to Violet's chest. He moved to roll off of her, but her arms held him close. She ran her fingers up and down his back as both of their breathing slowed.

Tate moved off of Violet when her hands dropped to her sides. They both lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh my god…" Violet moaned as she ran her hands over her face.

"I hope you meant that in a good way."

Violet laughed. "Oh. I meant it in the best way." She turned onto her side and smiled at Tate. "That was amazing."

Tate took one of her hands in his. "It was." He smiled. "Violet?"

"Hmm?"

"I lied when I said that nothing happened last night."

Violet tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Tate's face turned red. "Well… You said something before you fell asleep." Violet arched an eyebrow in question. "You said that… You said that you loved me." Violet was silent. "And I know that you were drunk! And you probably didn't mean it… I just want you to know that I love you. You don't have to say it back! It's okay. I just wanted you to kn…" Tate's words were cut off by Violet placing her hand over his mouth.

"Do you really think that I don't love you? I just gave myself to you in every way. I want to be with you. Hell, I'm going to tell my dad that we're together. Of course I love you, idiot."

Tate pulled Violet's hand away, revealing a big smile. "Oh, good."

Violet giggled and shook her head. "No more talking." She murmured before she pressed her lips to Tate's.

_**This chapter was a BIG step in Violet and Tate's relationship! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved almost as much as I love all of you. XD**_


	7. Belle

_**This is the first half of the final chapter of this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it so far, and if you have read any of my other stories, you will know that I tend to get very "fluffy" at the ends of the stories. So, this chapter is fluffy XD Enjoy!**_

Violet held onto Tate's hand tightly as they walked through the school's hallway on their way to her dad's office.

"Vi, I think my fingers are going numb." Tate chuckled as he shook his hand that was grasped in hers.

"Oh, sorry." Violet loosened her grip. "I'm just a little nervous."

"It's going to be okay." Tate looped their linked hands around Violet so that his arm was around her waist. He didn't know if he truly believed what he said. He wanted everything to be okay. He wanted Coach to be okay with him dating his daughter, but he knew that all hell was going to break loose soon.

Violet nodded slowly. She was too lost in her panicked thoughts to really focus on what was going on outside of her inner thoughts. She felt sick. It felt like she was walking up to a firing squad, begging them to shoot. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Focusing on the sounds around her helped push her thoughts away. Tate's sneakers squeaked against the slick floor in the gym. The noise filled Violet's mind.

"Violet? Vi?" Tate waved a hand in front of her face, trying to break through the blank look that she was giving him.

Violet shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you want to do this at school?" Tate questioned. It had been Violet's choice to tell her dad that she was in a relationship with Tate at school, and Tate was still a little unsure about the plan.

"Don't tell me that you're chickening out after spending so much time trying to convince me to tell him about us?"

"I'm not! I just… I don't know if telling him at school is such a great idea."

"Trust me. This is the safest place to do this. He can't hit you on school property." Tate laughed, and Violet glared at him. "I'm being serious!"

"I don't think that you're dad is going to hit me."

"Ha. You've got too much faith in him." Violet couldn't say anymore because the door to her dad's office opened, and he was standing in the doorway staring down at Tate and Violet's linked hands.

"Inside." He ordered as he walked into his office, going behind his desk and sitting in his chair.

The couple walked slowly inside and sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

Coach Harmon sighed. "I was wondering when this meeting was going to happen for a while now."

Violet looked at her dad in confusion while Tate stayed silent with his eyes looking down at his shoes. "You knew?"

"I didn't know that you were with Mr. Langdon, but I could see that you were acting differently, and I wondered if you were seeing someone. I wouldn't have guessed that one of my runners would be stupid enough to go after my daughter." Coach Harmon's glare landed on Tate.

Tate could feel the glare on his skin, making him look up at the coach. "Coach, I…"

Coach Harmon held up his hand, stopping Tate's words. "I honestly could care less what you have to say, Mr. Landon. You should know by now that this is where your relationship with my daughter ends."

"Dad!" Violet gasped.

Coach Harmon looked at his daughter with an angered look. "Violet, you know the rules. No dating in high school. It's only a distraction, and I won't allow anything to keep you from getting into Harvard. Don't you want the best for yourself?"

Violet felt a tear slide down her cheek, shaking her head. She reached out and took Tate's hand in hers again. "Tate is what is best for me."

Coach Harmon took a deep breath. "I said no, Violet, and that's final. I think it's best if you say goodbye to Mr. Langdon and go home."

"What?" Violet stood up from her seat, yelling at her dad. "You can't be serious!"

Coach Harmon kept his calm but angered demeanor as he looked at his daughter's panicked expression. "I said no, Violet. That's final."

Violet gaped at her dad, having a loss for words. Tate stood up from his seat and turned to look at Violet. "He's right, Violet. Let's go." He walked towards the door, waiting for her to follow. Violet was sure that she was hallucinating that Tate was giving up so easily, but she followed him out of the office anyway. Once they were outside, Violet grabbed Tate's arm, turning him around to face her.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you at least trying to fight for us? I thought this is what you wanted!" Violet's voice was shaking.

Tate looked in Violet's eyes, and she could see tears in his. "Fighting with your dad right now isn't going to do us any good."

"What do you mean?"

Tate cupped Violet's face in his hands gently. "I want to be with you so badly, Violet. I just need some time to figure out what to do with your dad. I can't fight his decision."

"Fuck his decision! I don't care what he thinks."

Tate chuckled at Violet's cursing. Her nose always crinkled after she cursed, and he thought it was cute. "Call me old fashioned, but I don't want your dad to hate me. I don't want you to have to choose between me and your dad. I want him to be okay with us being together."

"You didn't seem to care about his opinion before…"

Tate smirked. "That was before I convinced you to be with me. I didn't care about his opinion then because all I cared about was you, but now that I have you, I want everything to be perfect."

"Have me…" Violet rolled her eyes. "You're talking like I'm some kind of possession of yours."

Tate shook his head. "You know I didn't mean it like that. If anyone has possession of anyone it's you. You have me, completely."

Violet laughed lightly. "When did we turn into sappy fairytale characters?"

Tate's eyes lit up. "Can we be Beauty and the Beast? Belle was always my favorite Disney princess." He said joking.

Violet laughed again and swatted at Tate's shoulder. "You are such a dork sometimes."

"You love it."

Violet smirked and shrugged, making Tate laugh. He smiled at her before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Give me a few days to figure out how to handle your dad, okay?" He whispered when he pulled away.

"Okay, but don't take too long."


End file.
